vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Moo
|-|Weakened= |-|True Form= Summary Master Moo is the elusive leader of the Baddies, darkness-filled monsters that have taken over the majority of the world. Moo was created by the ancients eons ago, and was destroyed in their catastrophic downfall. Moo and the Phoenix, the monster created to combat Moo, were separated from their bodies, destined to rise again one day. Moo's mind found a host in Holly's father, and possessed him to once again gain power, albeit in a weakened state. He rallied to him many monsters and created an army to search both for his own body and the body of the Phoenix, so that he could destroy it. Moo eventually came into contact with the Searchers, and began his battle with these rebellious monsters. Soon, Moo discovered his own body and that of his foe, but it was too late- Phoenix's split soul came together and the two were destined to battle for all eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely far higher | At least High 6-C, possibly 6-B | At least High 6-B, possibly High 6-A Name: The Elusive Master Moo Origin: Monster Rancher Gender: Male Age: Many thousands of years old Classification: Evil Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Flight, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Capable of turning good opponents into bad ones, Telepathy, Rage Power, Can exist as a soul should his body become destroyed, Technological Manipulation, Resurrection via Technology (All monsters can combine with other monsters to enhance their strength, and should they die, their disk can be used to bring them back), Water Manipulation (Can create massive tidal waves), Power Bestowal, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Can absorb and fuse with other monsters to take them as hosts or increase his own power- though they must willingly fuse with him first, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation (If his Baddie Crests are destroyed while the wearer is still alive, they will be mortally wounded and die), Limited Non-Corporeal (After his physical form dies, he will return after a long time as a mentality that can manipulate the world) possibly many others Attack Potency: At least City level, likely far higher (Vastly superior to Gali, who could flatten his own palace, casually overpowered all of the Searchers at once) | At least Large Island level, possibly Country level (Destroyed a mountain many times larger than himself, created a massive explosion that resulted in a large crater) | At least Large Country level+, possibly Multi-Continent level (Created a tidal wave to sink a continent) Speed: At least Supersonic (Easily blitzed all of the Searchers, who can dodge sound-based attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of reacting to the Phoenix and battling him on equal ground) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to previously) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T via Telekinesis (Capable of telekinetically lifting his own castle, which should be superior to Gali's palace) | At least Class T+, likely far higher (Laughably superior to his previous form) | At least Class T+', likely far higher (Vastly superior to previous forms) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ | At least Class EJ+ | At least Class YJ+ Durability: At least City level (An attack that one-shot Gali, who could survive his own hurricane, was merely an annoyance to him) | At least Large Island level+, possibly Country level+ (Capable of withstanding attacks from the Phoenix, who is comparable to himself) | At least Large Country level+, likely Multi-Continent level (Can survive attacks from beings equal to himself) Stamina: Extremely high, constantly levitates his own massive castle, capable of battling beings on par with himself Range: Dozens of meters with most attacks, planetary with sense-based effects | Dozens of kilometers with most attacks, hundreds of kilometers with high-end attacks, planetary with sense-based effects | Hundreds to thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: The Final Gate, Magic Stone, Armor | None notable Intelligence: At least Genius, far superior to the scientists that created him, and it is known that those scientists maintained technology far superior to our own world's technology Weaknesses: Sunlight leaves him incredibly wounded, regenerating requires extensive amounts of time | Regenerating his physical form requires thousands of years unless he has objects to speed this up (such as the Magic Stone) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Explosion: Moo releases an enormous black orb that explodes violently, vaporizing the terrain. *Flame Breath: Moo shoots out a huge burst of flame from his mouth. *Electricity Breath: Similar to the flame breath, but Moo uses electricity instead. *Possession: Moo's soul possesses a user who encounters it. *Biological Absorption: Moo's soul combines with the entity, be it monster or not, that encounters it, taking it into itself to form a new body. *Telekinesis: Moo can casually use telekinesis to lift massive structures or opponents. He also uses this for perfect flight. Key: Weakened Form | True Form | Evo Clone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Groudon (Pokemon) Groudon's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, High 6-A forms of both were used, Moo's regen and Non-Corporeal form were restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Supreme Beings Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Humans Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Berserkers Category:Technology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Monster Rancher Category:Card Game Characters Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Water Users